Working Hard
by luving-u-grissom
Summary: Grissom overeacts when he can't catch a suspect, but Sara is there to comfort him. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Grissom laid the file he was holding down on his desk and sighed. Of course, this case, this one case had to be hard. He knew what could break the case, it was all he needed, not even his bugs could save him this time. He took his square, black trim glasses off his face and set them on his desk gently on top of the file. He looked up and glanced around the room, looking at every individual glass case sitting on the shelves before him.

_It's a shame you can't help me this time. You really come in handy most of the time. Maybe next time though..._ Grissom reached his hand into the small glass case sitting on his desk next to his lap top computer, and pulled out a spider. Looking the big tarantula in the face he sighed once more, this time, speaking to it aloud:

"you look a little pale, I shouldn't have changed your diet. You were just fine when it came to grasshoppers, and of course I change your diet for two days and you have already gone and got yourself-"

"Still talking to him?" Grissom looked up quickly to see a small figure standing in the bright doorway. As the figure walked closer, he noticed that it was his "friend" Sara. It wasn't that big of a deal seeing him speaking to his little friends, she had walked in on him doing it so many times.

"you know, I didn't hear a knock, why could that be?" Grissom smiled, put the spider back into the glass case, and slipped his glasses back onto his face.

Sara smiled and sat in the chair in front of him. "Oh, I didn't mean to impose..."

Grissom raised his eyebrows and frowned. "You didn't impose, I would just like to know why you are here. Is there a specific reason, or are you just here to catch me speaking to my companions?"

Sara smiled even brighter and stood slowly, walking towards Grissom. "Oh no Grissom, I have a reasom every time I come in here," She walked behind him and bit her lip as she went. She leaned down and whispered slowly into his aging ears, breathing slowly into them before speaking. " I enjoy seeing you at work, for some reason, it just turns me-"

Grissom's face turned red and he felt his heart skip a beat like it did everytime he found the break in a case and put a bastard in jail. His insides screamed as he waited for the last word to come out of her mouth. His muscles clenched at the very thought of it.

_Say it, please say it... I have been waiting for this moment, for you to just say..._

" Am I interupting?" Sara stood, faster then she had ever stood in her life, her face flushed a deep red. Of course, the moment couldn't have lasted long. That would be impossible.

Grissom looked up to see Nick Stokes standing in the doorway. He felt his heart stop pounding so fast, and calmed down a bit at the sight of him, though, he couldn't help half of the things Sara caused with her sweet voice in his ears.

"No, we were just talking about a case, did you need something?" Grissom said, in a professional manor.

"well, now that you mention it, I did want you to look at this, I foun-"

"I have a place to be, so I will be there." Sara looked at Nick and Grissom. She saw the lust in Grissom's eye and knew how close she was that time. " I will see you later, lots of evidence to collect, you know how it is."

" see you around Sara!" Nick said in a cheery voice.

"We can continue this later, if you wish Sara, I would still like to discuss your opinions on the matter." Grissom said, winking at her.

"I'll find some time." And she left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

"...And you know, This case couldn't get any harder either..." Sara said slowly to a tired Katherine. They were in the break room and Katherine was eating her after midnight dinner slowly, she had missed her mouth many a time. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Wha-? Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Sara," Katherine said sitting up all the way and setting her fork down in her bowl of Spagetti-O's. "You knew I wasn't paying attention didn't you? I mean, I was like-"

"Yeah, I know Katherine... It's ok, I was just babbling about the case anyways." Sara said, even though she knew she was lying. She hadn't only been talking about the case. It was her whole day, and of course, that did include Grissom. How could it not? They were working on the case together, and after what had happened in his office, thinking of him couldn't be avoided.

"You know I am sorry, if you wanted to continue, you could, I'm awake now..." Katherine said, looking down at her bowl and wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"No, it's ok... It's not like I discovered something with the case or anything." Sara said sighing. She sat down and looked at Katherine's bowl of cold Spaghetti-O's.

"Do you want these?" Katherine said, moving her bowl towards Sara.

"Uck... no. Why did you even get them?" Sara said, scooting the bowl away from her.

"Greg gave them to me... He said they were good" A look of understanding crossed her face. "Oh, right, Greg."

"Yeah, and you wonder why it tastes bad..." Sara said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Giggling slightly, Sara picked up her cup of coffee she had made for herself, and looked up at the door.

"Hey guys. Katherine, Greg wants you, says that he has some "important" evidence to show you." Worrick said walking into the break room. He turned to Sara and continued, "And Grissom told me to tell you that he has an opening now, if you want to continue that conversation you were having?" Worrick looked at her waiting for her reaction, which she hid very well.

"Oh, I will get to it then." Sara stood up, her mind raising. _Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. What now? Oh god... I guess I just have to go._

"Sara? Woo-hoo, Sara!"

"Huh? Wha-? oh, Sorry, I was just, well, I'll see you later." And she left.

"Did you see her face? What's up with her?" Katherine turned to a questioning Worrick and smiled.

"You did say _Grissom_ wanted to see her didn't you?" Katherine said with a smile. "Well, they are an easy-to-solve case if you ask me."

"You, wanted to see me Griss?" Sara said, standing in the enterence to his office.

"Yes, please, come sit," Grissom said, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. "I was going to talk to you, um, about, certain.."

"Uh, I-" Sara started, but couldn't find a way to finish it. "I just, I mean.. Uh... Before you... I uh..." As sara spoke she started to feel as though she couldn't breath. She knew that this was the moment. If only she could breath._ God damn you! Why won't you breath!_

"Sara, it's been a while, since we started to work together... And I just, I seem to feel," Grissom started. Though, he didn't really know what to say next. _Oh no, what do I say next?_ Grissom couldn't help but try and think of what Romeo would say to Juliet at a time like this, though he knew it wouldn't work as well on Sara. _No! No way would she like that! Just, say what comes natural!_

"I think that we should go out." _Oh my god, what have I done? _Sara screamed inside her head. He was suppose to ask her out, but she took the first step. She just, she couldn't just, _Oh god! what now!_

She looked up to see Grissom's face a deep red and a look of grattitude in his eyes. She smiled slightly, which made his whole body shiver. He could just see under her pencil thin lips, her beautiful gap-toothed smile.

"I would love to. In fact, that is what I was going to ask you. I just..uh.." Grissom found himself stuttering, again, even though the anxiety was over.

"Couldn't find a way to say it?" Sara said smiling.

"Yes, exactly." Grissom sighed with a smile. "I would like to take you out, to dinner."

"Oh, I see, you wouldn't count all of those times that we picked through countless victims, dates?" Sara said with a laugh.

Grissom chuckled slightly and said, "Tomorrow. I will pick you up at Seven, sharp."

"Sounds nice to me. I'll be there, waiting." Sara said, and she stood up, walked out of his office, and went straight to the break room, where she would listen to more of her music.


End file.
